


【铁盾】油泼扯面和拔丝红薯

by Schlenk



Series: 人间四季 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 天朝au，还带着点土味，请各位谨慎食用





	【铁盾】油泼扯面和拔丝红薯

　　（上）

　　史蒂夫忽然发现托尼的眼睛是拔丝红薯色的。拍照时没加滤镜的那种拔丝红薯。

　　事情要从上周二史蒂夫感冒了说起。

　　什么人最容易感冒，不是身体差的人，是仗着体质好不怕冷就敢把外套让给在寒风中瑟瑟发抖的女同事的人，当天晚上史蒂夫觉得完全没问题，结果第二天早上还睡得迷迷糊糊时就感觉喉咙发干发疼，摸索着拿到床头的杯子却发现里面是空的。

　　史蒂夫裹着被子去饮水机跟前倒水，他吸了吸鼻子，从不太通畅的呼吸中意识到自己正在感冒的边缘大鹏展翅。

　　但作为一个刚工作不到一年的魔都上班族，别说轻伤，就算是重伤史蒂夫也下不了火线，他戴上口罩以免传染，然后照常上班照常加班，并在周四的晚上再一次想把外套借给和他一起晚归的女同事娜塔莎。

　　娜塔莎说：“不了，史蒂夫，我真不冷，我老家东北的。”

　　史蒂夫不信：“住我对门的巴基也号称自己是东北一匹狼，结果这两天他被冻成了狗。”

　　接下来的五分钟里，娜塔莎言辞恳切地让史蒂夫相信了她真的不冷，并且要走了东北一匹狼巴基·巴恩斯的微信。

　　星期五那天史蒂夫坚持工作到了中午，午休的时候老板尼克过来拍拍他的肩膀：“你赶紧回去休息吧，我怕我明天因为虐待员工上微博热搜。”

　　回到家的史蒂夫算是彻底知道了什么叫病来如山倒，感冒在他硬撑了四天之后来势汹汹，周六早晨他已经是连下床倒水都懒得动的状态，靠在床上想起来快元旦了，抓过手机给妈妈发了条微信，附带转账红包。

　　过一会儿接到语音回复，莎拉说了些“儿子长大啦知道给我发红包啦”之类的话，但是迟迟没有点接收转账——估计也不会去点。

　　史蒂夫开始后悔告诉了妈妈如果二十四小时不去点接收转账钱就会退回来这件事。他发着烧，脑子倒好像比平时清醒，终于想明白了托尼为什么执着地用支付宝而不是微信给他发红包：因为前者转到了就是转到了，他没有拒绝的空间，顶多再转回去，然后托尼又会孜孜不倦地转过来。

　　还有一次托尼不知道抽什么风，用付款码给他转账，他那会儿正开着会，口袋里的手机忽然响起清晰的电子音“您的支付宝收到转账一万元”，响彻整个会议室，吓得他差点把手机扔出窗外。

　　事后他问托尼能不能别老是给他发红包，托尼的回答是：“那现金？”

　　不过这只是个玩笑，因为后来托尼真的没再那么做，他的思路可能是既然史蒂夫拒绝开源，那他至少可以帮史蒂夫节流，于是他们的聊天记录里就充满了托尼发来的“天猫超市满减了你要囤日用品就赶紧的”、“有家超市国庆大甩卖，等你下班我接你一起去？”和“哎这东西你用我的账号买有折扣啊”。

　　出租屋的隔音相当差，史蒂夫在卧室里裹着被子，都能听见托尼走在楼道里的脚步声，他哼歌的声音，塑料袋哗啦哗啦响的声音，以及他掏钥匙开门的声音。

　　然后托尼在他跟前晃悠着塑料袋：“我来的路上给你带了哈根达斯。”

　　没等史蒂夫回话他就在床沿上坐下来，从塑料袋里拿出一盒开始吃：“不过你感冒了不能吃，太可惜了，我就都帮你解决了吧。”

　　史蒂夫扔了一个枕头到他脸上。

　　托尼笑嘻嘻地接过枕头抱着，去把剩下的冰淇淋全部塞进冰箱——冰箱里还摆着他们上次超市大特价的时候一起抢到的排骨，吃着手上的那盒慢悠悠踱回来，疑惑地问史蒂夫：“你为什么要在窗台上放盆大蒜？”

　　史蒂夫抽出第二个枕头来冲着托尼的后脑勺就是一下：“那是水仙！”

　　“差不多。”

　　“差多了。”要不是生着病没力气，史蒂夫一定要打开搜索引擎好好教育一下他男朋友，他原先以为托尼只是分不清葱蒜，没想到他还能分不清大蒜和水仙。

　　“这都快中午了，你想吃什么？”托尼把被他扫荡干净的冰淇淋盒子扔进垃圾桶，“想吃龙肉我都给你弄去。”

　　人生病的时候就是会想家，会无数思乡愁绪涌上心头，史蒂夫伤感得陕西话都冒出来了：“饿想吃面。”

　　“什么面？”

　　“biangbiang面。”

　　“说人话。”

　　“就是油泼扯面。”史蒂夫伸出手来比划，“宽的那种，不要细面。”

　　“好。”托尼拿保温杯给史蒂夫倒好热水摆在床头，“我出去给你弄去，你在家多喝热水。”

　　两个小时之后，托尼总算带着打包好的油泼扯面回来了，他一边去给史蒂夫添水一边说：“我跑了十几家，终于找到一个厨子会说陕西话的，你尝尝怎么样？”

　　史蒂夫咬了一口，味道正宗倒是正宗，但他更伤感了：“没我妈做的好吃。”

　　吃完面又吃完药，托尼说什么都要陪他一起睡，史蒂夫说什么都不让，因为就这一床被子，他们一起睡八成会传染。

　　“你家怎么就没多备一床被子。”托尼抱怨。

　　“这儿不是我家。”史蒂夫脱口而出，“我在上海没家。”

　　最后他还是拗不过托尼的坚持，让托尼钻到了被子里来，在他因为感冒药的副作用昏昏沉沉睡过去之前，他和托尼有一搭没一搭地聊天。

　　托尼问他：“要不你搬到我那儿住？你要是觉得白住不好就交房租给我呗。”

　　“我咸口你甜口，我爱吃面你爱吃饭，这日子过不下去。”

　　“照你这意思，巴恩斯和娜塔莎能过得下去是因为他俩都是东北的？”

　　“你难道不知道他们第一次约会就是去吃哈尔滨水饺？”

　　接下来的事情史蒂夫就记不得了，他在夜里醒了一次，吃了药又去睡，最后在周日上午神清气爽地醒过来，暗自庆幸自己毕竟还是体质好，感冒说痊愈就痊愈。

　　然后他转过头，在被子里发现一个被传染了感冒的托尼。

　　史蒂夫起床穿衣服，转过头问他：“想吃什么？仅限我弄得到的。”

　　托尼叽里咕噜说了一大串，史蒂夫一个字都没听懂。

　　“说普通话。”

　　“我想吃拔丝红薯。”

　　史蒂夫钻进厨房，打开手机上的下厨房app，搜索拔丝红薯，然后按照最热门的菜谱给托尼弄了一盘拔丝红薯出来，把盘子端过去的时候他说：“托尼，我发现你的眼睛是拔丝红薯色的。”

　　“那是你火候有点过了。”托尼评价道，“这可是老贾的拿手菜，我从小最爱吃的就是这个。”

　　他吃了一口，愣了一会儿，有些迷惑地把红薯咽下去：“怎么你做的和老贾做的一个味道？”

　　史蒂夫也同样不明所以，想了好半天才恍然大悟地打开下厨房app查看，发现发布菜谱的博主用户名是贾维斯。

　　周日的下午托尼和史蒂夫是在床上度过的，天将黑的时候他俩把对方从被窝里挖出来手牵手出门吃饭，然后在烧烤摊上被突如其来的大雨淋了个正着。

　　“我看天气预报了，没说要下雨啊。”史蒂夫帮着烧烤摊伙计把放在外面的桌子往店面里撤，托尼则忙着抢救桌上吃到一半的烧烤。

　　“这你就不懂了吧，今天索尔在上海开演唱会。”托尼告诉了两耳不闻窗外事的史蒂夫一个生活小知识，“索尔到哪儿开演唱会哪儿就下雷雨，所以人称雷神。”

　　他俩在室内接着吃烧烤，史蒂夫问：“我看你工作挺辛苦的，要不要给你烤个脑花补补。”

　　“我脑子不用补，不如给我烤几串腰花补补。”

　　史蒂夫言辞恳切得就像那天晚上想让他相信自己不冷的娜塔莎：“我觉得你腰子也不用补。”

　　他俩吃饱喝足之后雨还没停，托尼不顾自己感冒还没好的事实提出他们可以跑到车上，反正这里离停车的地方也不是很远。

　　史蒂夫对此表示否决，不过鉴于他没拿出更好的方案来，而且这场雨并没有要停的意思，最后他们还是选择了冒着大雨往车上冲。

　　在瓢泼大雨之中，托尼并没有直奔驾驶座，而是和往常一样先绕到副驾驶这一侧帮史蒂夫开门。

　　“下着雨呢！”史蒂夫冲他喊。

　　“是啊所以你快点！”

　　史蒂夫个子太高，上车下车的时候总容易撞到头，这么些年来他撞着撞着其实也习惯了，自己压根儿就没在意过，直到今天晚上他才意识到托尼每次帮他开车门的时候另一只手始终悬在他头顶上护着，生怕他撞到。

　　托尼在大雨里站着，直到史蒂夫坐稳才关上车门，狼狈地跑到车子的另一侧钻进驾驶座，抽纸擦脸上和头发上的雨水。

　　史蒂夫从包里翻手帕给他，翻着翻着忽然笑了起来，托尼问你笑什么？

　　“我包里带伞了。”他说。

　　（下）

　　回家过年之前，史蒂夫嘱咐唯一有他出租屋钥匙的托尼，麻烦记得去给他窗台上的水仙花换水。

　　“如果不出意外的话，过年的时候能开花。”

　　托尼丝毫不关心水仙过年的时候能不能开花：“你过年要回老家怎么不带我一起？我特别想被我男朋友的亲戚围着问月收入。”

　　“我今年一个字都没和家里报备，太突然了怕吓着他们。”史蒂夫拉上旅行箱的拉链，“明年，明年过年我一定带你回去。”

　　“好，那你赶飞机去吧。”托尼往沙发上一靠，“留我在这里看家，独守空房。”

　　史蒂夫把他从沙发上拽起来：“你不是来送我去机场的吗？”

　　“我怕我到时候控制不住情绪在机场抱着你哭。”

　　“我是回老家过年，又不是不回来了。而且我确信我老家在陕西，不是在太阳以西。”

　　“你老家要是在太阳以西我说什么都要偷偷潜入你的飞船跟着你一起回去。”托尼从口袋里掏出车钥匙，“走吧，趁我还忍得住眼泪。”

　　在家乡年夜饭的饭桌上接到托尼的电话时，史蒂夫心里咯噔一下，想起来自己下了飞机就拎着大包小包往家里赶，到了之后忙着和七大姑八大姨的打招呼，也没想起来给托尼报个平安，赶紧一边向桌上的长辈示意一边拿着手机走了出去。

　　站在院子里接了电话，史蒂夫开口是要道歉，托尼却完全没在意，聊了没两句屋里就传来催促声，史蒂夫也没捂话筒，转过头对着屋内就用陕西话喊：“来咧来咧！”

　　他再把手机贴到耳边时，托尼正在电话那头笑：“你是我见过说陕西话说得第二好听的人。”

　　“那第一是谁？”

　　“佟掌柜。”

　　史蒂夫挂了电话回到酒桌上还没几分钟，手机就又响了——还是托尼。这回史蒂夫不敢再出去打了，他猫着腰接通了电话，飞快地说：“又怎么了？要聊天等后半夜大家都睡了，我陪你聊个够。”

　　“那个……”托尼欲言又止，“史蒂夫，问你个事儿，你家亲戚多吗？”

　　“挺多的。”史蒂夫实事求是，“坐了好几桌呢。”

　　“那就好，你赶紧多带几个人来，我车陷你们村口泥地里了。”

　　史蒂夫不得不顶着长辈们谴责的目光站起来，红着脸问：“谁能跟我去村口跑一趟？我男朋友车陷那儿了……”

　　饭桌上出现了一片诡异的沉默，接着几分钟后，托尼就等来了史蒂夫和他的一大堆表哥表弟，他赶紧下车迎接，史蒂夫挥挥手示意大家帮忙把车从泥坑里折腾出来，他自己把托尼拉到了一边。

　　“我不是跟你说明年再带你回来吗？”史蒂夫小声责怪他，“你怎么还搞突然袭击？”

　　“我知道，可是昨天晚上去你那儿帮大蒜换水的时候发现它开花了，我就想带来给你看看。”托尼折回车上，把史蒂夫用来装水仙的那个青花瓷盆被抱了出来，“你看。”

　　史蒂夫诧异地问：“里面的水都没倒，你怎么把它带到飞机上的？”

　　“带到飞机上肯定得把水给倒了啊，我怕它脱水死了，所以我把它放副驾驶座上，开车来的，中途还停路边睡了会儿，要不怎么昨天晚上出发，今天才刚到。你之前说温度高了它花期会短，这一路上我都没敢开空调。”

　　史蒂夫从他手里接过青花瓷盆，不知道该说些什么好，因为眼前这个男人在大年三十独自一人开了将近一千五百公里的车，连空调都不开，就为了给他几朵看盛开的花。

　　到最后千言万语只能汇成一句话：“我跟你说了多少次了，这不是大蒜，是水仙。”

　　“我知道啊。”托尼朝他笑，“逗你好玩嘛。”

　　除了来帮忙推车的几个表兄弟，史蒂夫还带来了一个非要跟着看热闹的小表弟，这会儿正站在史蒂夫身后好奇地打量着托尼，史蒂夫推推他的背：“快叫人。”

　　他表弟本来就琢磨到底该叫哥哥还是叫叔叔，被史蒂夫这么一催更急了，他挠头想了半天，最后灵机一动，抬手朝托尼敬了一个标准的少先队队礼：“首长好！”

　　托尼摸摸小表弟的头，变魔术似的从口袋里摸出来一个鼓鼓囊囊的红包来塞给他。

　　史蒂夫眉头一皱：“别给孩子这么多，他会乱花。”

　　小表弟把红包递给他：“那队长你帮我存着？反正不能给我妈存，那都是骗我的，不会再给我了。”

　　这时候那边几个推车的也完工了，朝着他们这儿喊：“队长！别说悄悄话了！车推出来了！”

　　“他们为什么都叫你队长啊？”托尼好奇地问。

　　史蒂夫拍拍自己左胳膊：“我上小学那会儿是三道杠。大队长。”

　　托尼就这么作为“史蒂夫的男朋友”加入了他们家的饭局，刚坐下来的时候托尼还有点紧张，因为史蒂夫曾说过他是家里酒量最差的。

　　而史蒂夫是什么酒量托尼十分清楚，他俩认识就是因为一次应酬，说自己“酒量还行”于是被领导带到酒桌上的史蒂夫举重若轻地在谈笑风生之间喝趴了一大片，尼克暗暗感叹这哪里是还行分明是酒圣再世，托尼当机立断告诉自己大丈夫能屈能伸，趁着史蒂夫出去上厕所的工夫扑上去抓着尼克的手就是一通乱晃：“大兄弟，别说了，什么合约都好谈，你让他收了神通吧！”

　　但灌酒场景并没有发生，事情就和托尼想象中一样美好，大家围着他问他的月收入——就是史蒂夫的二叔喝多了非要觉得史蒂夫在外头学坏了傍大款，要不是其他亲戚拦着差点酿成家暴惨剧。

　　饭局快结束的时候史蒂夫说，妈，还有空房间没，你给托尼收拾一间出来。

　　“别说空房间了，多余的被褥都没有。让他睡你那屋。”

　　当着长辈的面，史蒂夫想要象征性地脸红一下，托尼却毫不留情地戳穿了他：“你脸红什么？我们俩难道没一个被窝睡过？”

　　这房子是自己家盖的，很多地方都有些随意，比如室内的几扇门开得太矮。史蒂夫带托尼去房间的时候，指着那几扇矮门的门楣上钉着的海绵和托尼解释：“那是因为……”

　　“怕你撞到。”托尼想也不想就接过他的话茬。

　　史蒂夫想起他一回来就先把他妈妈从厨房里拉出来，说我上次和你提的那个男朋友，今年我一直拖着没提前说，所以明年再带他回来。

　　莎拉在围裙上擦着手，小声问儿子：“其他的无所谓，他人怎么样？”

　　被这么一问，史蒂夫忽然觉得鼻头发酸。

　　他一个人在上海的时候特别想家，因为家里永远有一盏灯为他亮着，他为了高考熬夜复习的时候妈妈总说自己睡不着，起来给他做扯面当夜宵，他离开家上大学，一年才回来一两次，可家里门楣上的海绵从来没撤下过，他房间里的东西连灰都没落。

　　这些事情史蒂夫在家里的时候没细想过，离开之后才觉得想念，但现在他回到家里了，家里不像钢筋水泥的大都市那么冷清，屋里是亲戚朋友的笑闹，院子里小孩子凑在一起放鞭炮，可他却又怀念起了那间一个月租金要刨去他大半工资的小出租屋。

　　其实他知道，他怀念的是托尼拎着工具箱来帮他修洗衣机换灯泡，怀念的是托尼满上海给他找正宗的油泼扯面，以及给他开车门的时候护着他的那只手。

　　“妈。”史蒂夫哽咽着说，“他这人特不靠谱，说话也不好听，粽子和豆腐脑他都吃甜的，可坐他的车我从来没撞到过头。”

　　这个年托尼是在陕西过的。不知道是不是因为他口袋里的红包和后备箱里的零食，他出乎意料地讨小孩子的喜欢，好几天时间都在和全村的孩子一起疯玩，一开始史蒂夫还担心，跑去问他：“那群孩子没闹你吧？你不乐意陪他们直说就好，我去训他们。”

　　“他们挺好的呀，特别可爱。怪不得你老是想家，你老家真好。”托尼完全没显示出不乐意的意思来，“就是你们这儿小卖部的烟花品种太少了，明年记得提醒我给他们带好玩的来。”

　　停顿了片刻之后，托尼凑上去在史蒂夫耳边低声问他：“嫉妒了？”

　　“有那么点。”他承认道，“全村的孩子见了我都让我明年一定要带你过来，看我表弟的意思，我要是和你分手，他就不准备认我这个哥哥了。”

　　托尼严肃地看着他：“那你可不能辜负全村的希望啊，队长。”

　　史蒂夫转身就走，托尼在身后喊：“你干什么去？”

　　“我回屋拿枕头砸你！”

　　年假结束的那天，史蒂夫怀里抱着他的水仙，趁着托尼还没把汽车发动，开口说：“通知你一下，我那里的租约还有三个月到期，你先考虑考虑你那儿准备收我多少房租。”

　　于是托尼也不急着开车，坐在驾驶座上斜过眼看他：“你不是咸口吗？”

　　“是啊。”史蒂夫答道，“但拔丝红薯好吃。”


End file.
